Junie B Jones: The Other One
by AJ Beatrice Jones
Summary: Junie B. gets framed by May for bringing drugs to a concert. With their names wanted by the police, Junie B. and her friends run away and get caught in other bad situations. But, as Junie B. struggles to keep her family and friends safe, will love blossom? An old reunion of hearts, the struggle for survival and the fight for the one you love. What will you choose; family or love?


**A/N: Hi everyone. I know, I know I'm such a fan of Junie B. that I end up making ANOTHER story. LOL sorry. Anyway, as I keep reading Junie B. books I would always wonder what would Junie B. look like when she's 18. What was her personality? What did she do? With these questions, I was inspired to make a story about Junie B. when she's 18. I'll warn you though. This is rated T. There will be swearing and topics like the Mafia and guns and stuff like that will be mentioned in this story. This is an AU though. So no need to panic! :DD**

 **I hope you enjoy this different side of Junie B. Love you all! 3**

* * *

Chapter One

"Dang it, Herb! Hurry up! We'll be late!" I shouted. School just ended and we were rushing to the concert.

"I'm coming!"

Screw this. We only had 10 minutes left before they closed the gates to the arena.

School was boring as ever. The only interesting thing that happened was the "May incident" that happened just a while ago. May was blabbing her head off about how her boyfriend was this and that which pissed me off. When I told her to quiet down, she started to insult me and how my family was divorced. And of course, she needed to shut the hell up.

I giggled at the memory of her angry face when I threw my pudding at her in lunch.

"YO! JUNIE! WE'RE GOING! C'MON!"

I snapped out of it and put on my favourite t-shirt on and tied my oversized sweater around my waist. And of course, I grabbed my beanie.

Jose and Lennie were waiting outside of my house.

"Screw it guys. We'll be late because of the two of you!" Lennie said.

"Whatever. Let's go!" I said and we all ran to the arena which was not that far away from our houses.

…

"Damn it. There are lots of people!" Herb said under his breath when we reached the arena. The line to the entrance was going to take forever!

"UGH WE CANNOT MISS THIS. I SPENT LOTS OF BUCKS WITH THE TICKETS!" I screamed.

We had no other choice though. All we could do now was stay in line and hope that we could get inside with the 5 minutes we had till the concert started.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Amelia Easton; May's friend.

Shoot. This is bad timing for reals.

"Hi Junie B.!" she said and smiled sweetly. I adjusted my glasses nervously. "Yo."

"Are you also going to this concert? Me too!" she said. I groaned inwardly. Does that mean May will be here too?

"I have a membership pass. I can make people go ahead of the line. It cost a lot though…" she said. "I'll help you guys. C'mon, the concert is almost starting and you guys aren't even halfway through the line!"

My ears perked up. Dang. That sounded like a good offer but something was off. The mere fact that she IS May's friend makes me feel uneasy.

"Junie B.! Come on! Let's take her offer! You said yourself that you paid lots for this concert." Lennie said.

I glanced at Amelia. She seemed like a nice girl. But…

…

….

….

OH WHAT THE HELL

"Okay. Lead the way, Amelia." I said.

"Omg! Let's go then!" she said and linked arms with me.

We went ahead of all the people in line and went inside the arena.

The lights were flashing and I could hear the music and the people dancing.

I don't know why but I could swear I felt something but I guess it's because of all the people in this concert.

I grinned. And I could tell the guys were also grinning.

"Thanks Amelia-"

She was gone.

I looked around trying to look for her. But she really just disappeared from sight.

I shrugged. Maybe she went with her friends already.

…

The band was so good and I kept dancing and jumping up and down to the music. The guys were having a fun time too.

Finally…some happiness after all that's happened.

I stopped jumping and stood still. That's right. After all the things that happened…

Ugh. I wonder if dad was okay…where was mom and Ollie…and the fact that my grandparents were missing made me remember all the painful things that happened…

I cringed. I'm going to fucking kill the guy who did all this. For dad. For my family…

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

Red lights flashed angrily around the arena and the music stopped.

"There! There she is, Officer! I saw her carrying drugs! I'm sure!"

I turned around and saw Amelia with some police officers.

She was pointing at me.

They went closer and faced us.

"Excuse me miss but can we scan your belongings?" the head police said.

I glanced at Amelia who was trying her best not to grin.

Shit. I knew something was up.

I gave them my bag and the guys did the same. The other officers brought scanners and scanned our clothing and other belongings.

"Sir! Look what we found!"

A police officer held up a small packet of powder that looked like Shabu.

"See? I told you!" Amelia exclaimed and pretended to be scared.

The police closed in on us. "You're coming with us, miss. And your friends, too."

Herb looked at me, I looked at Herb.

"Run!" I shouted.

The four of us pushed our way through the sea of people.

"Hey!"

The police were right behind us.

I ran as fast as I could, pushing my way through, breathing hard, and we were outside of the arena. It could've been an illusion or reality, but I think I saw May in the crowd with her group grinning smugly at me.

So that's what I felt a while back. Amelia must've slipped the packet in my back pocket while I wasn't looking and framed me.

We kept running. I couldn't go home now. Dad was already in big trouble and I didn't want to cause any trouble for him. Plus, May knew where I lived.

"Guys! In here!" Jose said.

Since we all lived next to each other, Jose's car was just in their driveway.

We got in and Jose started up the car.

I could hear the police sirens going close.

Jose stepped on the gas and drove.

If we weren't in trouble, I would've said that our situation was like those things in the movies.

I looked back and saw police cars not too far away from ours.

"Ugh! Jose, you're driving too slow! We'll get caught!" I said and pushed him off the driver's seat.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

I grabbed the wheel and stepped on the gas. I don't want to brag but I drive good. Ha! For an 18 year old chick, I was pretty bad ass already.

I could hear the sirens getting farther and farther until I couldn't hear them anymore.

It was getting dark and we were all exhausted from the concert and from the chase.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that snake!" I seethed.

"Don't worry. We'll…find a way to get out of this. I promise, June." Herb said.

…

The guys were asleep already while I was still driving down the expressway. I don't know where were we even going but I knew we had to get as far away as possible. I'm sure our faces are already in the news tonight. I'm sorry dad…

It was 1 am already and I was tired. I parked the car who knows where and went down. I couldn't really tell where the hell we were but I'm pretty sure it was far away from where we lived. I scanned the area and realized we were in the side of the expressway in those emergency parkings. What do they call them, lay-by's?

Not too far away, I saw a house? I think it was. I wasn't sure. I went back to the car and woke the guys up.

We all groggily went through a big wide open gate to the 'house' and studied the area. I couldn't see anyone and there weren't any cars at all.

I knocked on the door. Nothing.

I went inside and saw it wasn't a house but a warehouse.

I was sooooo tired and I bet the guys were too. Plus, it seemed abandoned so I guess this was the safest place to sleep for the night.

A warehouse for pillows and beds? Just our luck, too.

I got the car and parked it on the side of the warehouse so it was concealed from any suspicious people.

I just wanted to sleep, to be honest. I locked the car and went back inside. The guys found their beds already and were fast asleep. I saw a bed not too far away and plopped down. I breathed slowly and closed my eyes.

I'm…sorry dad…

I'll make things right. I'll find the bastard who did this to you. I promise.

My thoughts were getting foggy. My eyes were heavy.

I fell asleep.


End file.
